


Daily Routines

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of the domestic lives of Archie Hopper and Mister Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven of the series

**Daily Routines**

  
  
Archie was awakened by a hand pinching his nostrils shut. He flailed for a second or two, then flung himself into a sitting position, whipping his head around sharply.  
  
Gold smirked at him, already dressed for the day. “Hello, dearie.”  
  
“Oh.” Archie rubbed his eyes, then shook his head. He smiled. “Hello, Trinket.”  
  
“Don't call me that.” Gold scowled at him, then turned around and walked of the bedroom. “Bathroom's free, hurry up. Remember you have an early appointment.” He called over his shoulder just before he disappeared from view.  
  
The redhead blinked, then glanced at the clock. “Right, I should hurry.”  
  
*~*  
  
By the time Archie made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, Gold already had the toasts done and was finishing up the scrambled eggs.  
  
The redhead walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the lean torso, kissing his lover behind an ear. “Smells wonderful, Trinket. Ow!” Archie rubbed his stinging arm. “What was that for?”  
  
“As asking you has no effect, from now on I shall smack you with a dishtowel whenever you use that nickname.” Gold explained, putting the eggs onto a large plate.  
  
“Physical violence is beneath you, you know.”  
  
“For you, I'm willing to lower myself to that level.” Gold swatted at him again. “Go sit. Eggs are done.”  
  
*~*  
  
“Remember to buy some milk, we're running out.” Archie said, slipping on his jacket.  
  
“And you remember to wear your thicker coat in the evening, it's supposed to get cold today. I don't want you coming here sniffling again.”  
  
“Aw, but you play nursemaid so well.” Archie teased, pulling his loafers on.  
  
“Don't push it.” Gold handed Archie his umbrella, then gave his cheek a quick kiss. “Go, make someone not-crazy-anymore.”  
  
“And you have fun and try not to break someone's life.”  
  
“I make no promises.”  
  
Archie grinned, and moved towards the door. “See you at eight.”  
  
*~*  
  
“You're late.” Gold said, waiting for Archie in the foyer.  
  
“I'm sorry, the last session ran late, then I still had to walk Pongo.” Archie explained, entering the house and closing the door behind him.  
  
“You might as well bring the beast along with you next time. Save me the trouble of cooking just for it to go cold.”  
  
“I'm sure it's not so bad. And thank you, Pongo will love your cooking as well.” Archie walked towards him and kissed Gold's lips. “I missed you, Trinket.”  
  
Gold flicked him on the ear. “What did I say this morning?”  
  
“I don't know what you mean, Trinket.”  
  
“That's it, where's my dishtowel?”  
  
Archie laughed and took off his coat.  
  
*~*  
  
They lay in bed, side by side, in companionable silence. Gold was reading a book by Terry Pratchett, smirking to himself. Archie was working on his laptop, updating his patient files.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Gold replaced his bookmark and closed the book. He clicked off his bedside lamp, then settled down against the mattress. “I'm going to sleep.”  
  
“Almost done.” Archie muttered, quickly writing up the last two paragraphs. “There.” He saved the file and turned off his laptop, getting up to place it on his desk.  
  
He returned to bed, sighing contentedly as he lay down. He drew the covers up then took his glasses off, placing them near the lamp just before he switched it off.  
  
As darkness fell, all was silent for a few moments.  
  
Gold huffed suddenly. “You are aware we're basically living together.”  
  
Archie blinked, then thought about it. “I guess we are.”  
  
The pawnbroker hmm-ed, then rolled onto his side. “When you bring the dog over, bring your things as well.”  
  
Archie had to grin. “Why Mr. Gold. Are you inviting me to move in?”  
  
“You already live here, might as well live here permanently.”  
  
Archie grabbed him, and pulled him to his chest into a tight embrace. “I love you.”  
  
His Trinket twisted slightly and kissed his chin. “I know.”  
  
“But I'll keep my apartment.” Archie said, nuzzling the long hair. “It'll be my official office. How's that sound?”  
  
“Just as well. Wouldn't want your patients sniffling all over my furniture.”  
  
Archie chuckled and pulled him in closer. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of his Trinket's body to lull him to sleep.


End file.
